The Administrative Core functions as a liaison between the project leaders/core directors and other pertinent parties, advisory committee members, partner institutions, and the NCI, and is responsible for providing a breadth of support to fulfill the requisites of superior cancer research. The overarching goal of the administrative core Is to maintain a seamless infrastructure in order to foster the active exchange of information that will elucidate an understanding of breast cancer disparities in Latinas and effective prevention measures. The Administrafive Core of this P50 Center applicafion is designed to integrate the leadership and support team to the work of the Center. Specifically, the Core will ensure that all the involved disciplines are wellrepresented and report back to each other in a timely fashion. The overall leader of the core is Dr. Beti Thompson, She will be assisted by an Executive Committee, comprised ofthe co-Leaders from all four projects. The Executive Committee will be the decision-making arm of the study for overall activifies. Decisions to be made will revolve around identifying the best science to be followed/developed for the endeavor as a whole. The Committee will review scientific progress overall and take action if any project Is not progressing. The PI and Executive Committee will meet monthly with the Internal Advisory Committee, consisting of all key personnel of the Center, including the projects and the cores. In its monthly meetings, this group will discuss scientific factors and project progress, offering a regular opportunity to maintain the transdiscipiinary aspects of the project. These groups will be supplemented with an External Advisory Committee, which will meet annually to review project progress and concerns. Figure 1 presents the organizational chart for the Center. The overall objectives of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Fiscally manage the Center 2. Provide leadership for the projects and cores overall 3. Promote transdiscipiinary interacfion between the projects 4. Provide administrative support for meefings, travel, etc. 5. Manage all facets of communication within the Center 6. Encourage collaborative research within the Center and between other Centers for Population Health and Health Disparities (CPHHD) and the Nafional Cancer Insfitute (NCI) 7. Oversee and assist the Training and Career Development Core 8. Provide information to the Community Advisory Board (CAB)